There are conventional attachments, which are used while they are attached to controllers. When such an attachment is used while it is attached to a controller, a strap is sometimes fastened to the controller (or to the attachment).
When a strap is fastened to a controller, it is desirable that it is easy to remove the strap.
Thus, the present application discloses an attachment from which a strap can be removed easily, and a control system including the same.
(1)
An example attachment described herein is attachable to a game controller including a controller-side slide portion that includes a controller-side first operation button.
The attachment includes a strap, an attachment-side slide portion, a lock portion and an attachment-side first operation button. The attachment-side slide portion is provided on a first surface of the attachment, the attachment-side slide portion having a first side of a center of the attachment-side slide portion and a second side of the center of the attachment-slide portion opposite to each other in a predetermined slide direction, wherein the attachment-side slide portion is configured to slidably engage with the controller-side slide portion in the slide direction, and wherein the controller-side slide portion is insertable into the attachment-side slide portion from the first side. The lock portion is on the first side of the center of the attachment-side slide portion and configured to generally prevent a slide movement, in a removal direction opposite to an insertion direction, of the controller-side slide portion in a state in which the controller-side slide portion has been inserted into the attachment-side slide portion, thereby attaching the game controller to the attachment.
The attachment-side first operation button is on a second surface which is on a reverse side of the first surface. The attachment-side first operation button includes a first actuation portion. The first actuation portion is configured to move from a first position to a second position, thereby pressing the controller-side first operation button, in response to an operation of pressing the attachment-side first operation button.
With configuration (1) above, through the engagement between the slide portion of the attachment and the slide portion of the game controller, a user can easily detach the attachment (including the strap) from the game controller. That is, with the configuration above, it is possible to easily remove the strap from the game controller.
(2)
The attachment may further include a strap anchor to which the strap can be fastened, wherein the strap anchor is on a portion of the attachment which is on the same side of a center of the attachment in the slide direction as the second side.
With configuration (2) above, when a user holds the game controller (i.e., the game controller with the attachment attached thereto) with the strap put on the wrist, for example, the user can easily operate the lock portion. Then, a user can more easily remove the strap from the game controller.
(3)
The lock portion may be at an end portion on the first side of the attachment-side slide portion.
With configuration (3) above, it is possible to effectively prevent the attachment from coming off the game controller.
(4)
The lock portion may engage with an end portion of the controller-side slide portion of the game controller with the attachment attached thereto.
With configuration (4) above, it is possible to effectively prevent the attachment from coming off the game controller.
(5)
The lock portion may be configured to move between a third position and a fourth position in a direction different from the slide direction. The lock portion in the third position may protrude more than the projection in the fourth position, thereby engaging with the game controller with the attachment attached thereto.
With configuration (5) above, the lock portion can assume a state in which the lock portion is in the first position, thereby locking the game controller, and another state in which the lock portion is in the second position, thereby not locking (or not substantially locking) the game controller. Then, a user can release the lock of the game controller by moving the lock portion to the second position, and can thus easily remove the strap from the game controller.
(6)
The lock portion may be configured to move between a third position and a fourth position in a direction different from the slide direction. At the third position, the lock portion may block at least a part of an insertion port on the first side of the attachment-side slide portion. At the fourth position, the lock portion may leave open the insertion port on the first side of the attachment-side slide portion.
With configuration (6) above, as with configuration (5) above, the lock portion can assume a state in which the lock portion is in the first position, thereby locking the game controller, and another state in which the lock portion is in the second position, thereby not locking (or not substantially locking) the game controller. Then, a user can release the lock of the game controller by moving the lock portion to the second position, and can thus easily remove the strap from the game controller.
(7)
The lock portion may be configured to move in a direction that is substantially perpendicular to the slide direction.
Note that “substantially (in a certain state)” as used herein means to include cases in which that state is achieved in a strict sense and also cases in which that state is generally achieved. For example, “substantially perpendicular” means that they may be perpendicular to each other in a strict sense, and they may not be perpendicular to each other in a strict sense but may be generally perpendicular to each other.
With configuration (7) above, even when a force is applied that urges the game controller to move in the slide direction (more specifically, a direction in which the game controller is removed from the attachment), it is possible to reduce the possibility that the lock portion moves from the first position to the second position by that force. That is, even when a force is applied that urges the attachment to be detached from the game controller, it is possible to reduce the possibility that the attachment comes off the game controller.
(8)
The attachment may further include a biasing portion that biases the lock portion in a direction from the fourth position to the third position.
With configuration (8) above, with the attachment attached to the game controller, the lock portion can continue to lock the game controller (even without a user holding the lock portion, for example).
(9)
The lock portion may include a slope at an end portion on the first side that is sloped in a direction from the third position to the fourth position while extending toward the first side.
With configuration (9) above, a user can easily move the lock portion to the second position by applying a force so as to push the slope toward the second position (or toward the second side).
(10)
The lock portion may include a projection at an end portion on the first side.
With configuration (10) above, a user is allowed to hold the projection with a finger or a fingernail, thus making it easier to operate the lock portion.
(11)
The attachment may further include a bottom surface portion and an elastic member. The bottom surface portion has a bottom surface extending from the first surface in a direction away from the first surface. The elastic member is provided on the bottom surface.
With configuration (11) above, since the game controller, with the attachment attached thereto, is in contact with the elastic member, it is possible, with the elastic member, to reduce the looseness between the game controller and the attachment. This also reduces the possibility that the bottom surface of the attachment damages the game controller when the attachment is attached/detached to/from the game controller.
(12)
The elastic member may be on the bottom surface on an opposite side from the attachment-side slide portion with respect to a center of the bottom surface.
With configuration (12) above, the elastic member reduces the contact between the bottom surface and the game controller on the opposite side from the attachment-side slide portion, which is connected to the game controller. This can further reduce the possibility of the bottom surface damaging the game controller.
(13)
The game controller may include a reverse surface, a primary surface and one or more operation section. The reverse surface opposes the bottom surface when the attachment is attached to the game controller. The primary surface is a surface on an opposite side from the reverse surface. The operation section is in a predetermined area of the primary surface. The elastic member may be at a position opposing an area corresponding to the predetermined area on the reverse surface of the game controller with the attachment attached thereto.
With configuration (13) above, the elastic member can be arranged at a position corresponding to an area of the primary surface of the game controller where a force is expected to be applied by a user. It is therefore possible to effectively prevent the reverse surface of the game controller from contacting the bottom surface of the attachment.
(14)
The attachment may further include a terminal portion on the second side of the center of the attachment-side slide portion, with a surface thereof facing the first surface being exposed, wherein the terminal portion is electrically connected to a terminal of the game controller with the attachment attached thereto.
With configuration (14) above, it is possible to electrically connect together the game controller and the attachment, and to reduce the possibility that the terminal comes into contact with a hand of a user or other objects.
(15)
The attachment may include a terminal and a battery configured to supply power to the game controller via the terminal. The terminal is electrically connectable to the game controller.
With configuration (15) above, the attachment can supply power to the game controller to which the attachment is attached.
(16)
The attachment-side slide portion may be a rail member that extends along the slide direction.
With configuration (16) above, when the controller-side slide member (e.g., a slider to be described later) is inserted into the rail member of the attachment, it is easy to slide the attachment (which can be said to be the slide movement of the game controller).
(17)
The attachment-side slide portion may be metal.
With configuration (17) above, it is possible to improve the mechanical strength of the attachment-side slide portion. It is also possible to improve the mechanical strength of the attachment itself, on which the attachment-side slide portion is provided.
(18)
An area of an operation surface of the attachment-side first operation button may be larger than an area of the controller-side first operation button.
With configuration (18) above, it is possible to improve the controllability of the game controller by attaching the attachment to the game controller.
(19)
A tip of the first actuation portion may have a curved surface.
With configuration (19) above, it is possible to reduce the possibility that the button of the game controller is damaged by the first actuation portion.
(20)
The first actuation portion may have a cross-shaped cross section along a plane perpendicular to a direction from the first position to the second position.
With configuration (20) above, it is possible to reduce the volume of the actuation portion while maintaining the mechanical strength thereof.
(21)
Opposite end portions of the second surface in the slide direction may each be a rounded curved surface.
With configuration (21) above, it is possible to provide a device that is easy to hold for a user.
(22)
A light-receiving port may be provided on a bottom surface of the attachment-side slide portion. A light-exiting port may be provided on a surface of the attachment different from the bottom surface of the attachment-side slide portion. The attachment may include a lightguide portion configured to guide light incident upon the light-receiving port to the light-exiting port.
With configuration (22) above, even when the attachment is attached to the game controller, the light from a light-emitting portion (e.g., an indicator LED to be described later) of the game controller can be presented to a user, as when the attachment is not attached to the game controller.
(23)
The light-exiting port may be provided on the second surface.
With configuration (23) above, the orientation of the light-exiting port of the attachment attached to the game controller is the same as the orientation of the light-emitting portion of the game controller, and it is therefore possible to present light from the light-exiting port in an easy-to-see manner for a user.
(24)
A controller-side second operation button may be further provided on the controller-side slide portion. The attachment may include an attachment-side second operation button on the second surface. The attachment-side second operation button may include a second actuation portion configured to move from a fifth position to a sixth position, thereby pressing the controller-side second operation button, in response to an operation of pressing the attachment-side second operation button. The light-exiting port may be provided on the second surface between the attachment-side first operation button and the attachment-side second operation button.
With configuration (24) above, even when a user operates the operation buttons, light from the light-exiting port is easy to see for the user.
(25)
Another example attachment described herein is attachable to a game controller including a controller-side slide portion.
The attachment includes an attachment-side slide portion, a lock portion and a strap anchor. The attachment-side slide portion is provided on a first surface of the attachment, the attachment-side slide portion having a first side of a center of the attachment-side slide portion and a second side of the center of the attachment-slide portion opposite to each other in a predetermined slide direction, wherein the attachment-side slide portion is configured to slidably engage with the controller-side slide portion in the slide direction, and wherein the controller-side slide portion is insertable into the attachment-side slide portion from the first side. The lock portion is on the first side of the center of the attachment-side slide portion and configured to generally prevent a slide movement, in a removal direction opposite to the insertion direction, of the controller-side slide portion in a state in which the controller-side slide portion has been inserted into the attachment-side slide portion, thereby attaching the game controller to the attachment. With the strap anchor, a strap can be attached to a portion of the attachment which is on the same side of the center of the attachment in the slide direction as the second side.
With configuration (25) above, as with configuration (1) above, the strap can be removed easily from the game controller.
(26)
The attachment may further include a housing with a hole. The strap anchor may be a shaft inside the housing. The attachment may further include a strap fastened to the shaft and extending out of the housing through the hole.
With configuration (26) above, when a user holds the game controller (i.e., the game controller with the attachment attached thereto) with the strap put on the wrist, for example, the user can easily operate the lock portion. Then, a user can more easily remove the strap from the game controller.
(27)
A controller-side first operation button may be provided on the controller-side slide portion. The attachment may include an attachment-side first operation button on a second surface which is on a reverse side of the first surface. The attachment-side first operation button may include a first actuation portion. The first actuation portion is configured to move from a first position to a second position, thereby pressing the controller-side first operation button, in response to an operation of pressing the attachment-side first operation button.
Note that in configurations (25) to (27), the attachment may further include at least one element from configurations (3) to (24).
Note that the present specification also discloses an example control system including the attachment set forth above (e.g., a control system including the attachment and a game controller to which the attachment can be attached).
With the attachment and the control system described above, it is easy to remove the strap from the game controller.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.